Your heart is my home
by Mansi jain
Summary: Unable to pay his four year old son, Scorpius's school fees, Draco leaves him in the care of his parents only to have a sobbing Scorpius apparating in front of him, come morning. Back at Hogwarts, Albus nags his father to bring Scorpius back. HP/DM. Four year old Albus and Scorpius. SS/SB.
1. Chapter 1 Daddy, Where are you?

**_Chapter-1_**

 ** _Daddy, Where are you?_**

Draco sat huddled against a tree trunk, his knees curled to his chest and his hands clutched his thin cloak tightly around his shoulders. Scorpius would most certainly panic on waking up. But he had no choice. He could not make Scorpius abandon his education just because Draco had too much pride to ask for father's help. Father had thrown him out and he would never enter the Manor again.

It was so cold tonight. His teeth chattered and he clutched the cloak tightly. He couldn't stay in Hogwarts. He was just a trainee, not a student or a faculty.

Resigning himself to a cold night, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold wall, to get some sleep.

XXXX

Five year old Scorpius Malfoy woke up but kept his eyes closed. His daddy would come to wake him up like always and he would just fake sleep till then. So he faked little snores and waited for daddy. He wondered if daddy slept on time yesterday or had dinner before sleeping. He wanted to complain about stupid Potter. Albus Potter was always disturbing him. Why must he be so naughty?

Nanna had put him to sleep and Scorpius had requested her to let him wait for daddy but she won't listen.

He waited and waited patiently, keeping his eyes firmly closed but daddy did not come. That was when he noticed that he was not in his room. He opened one eye and looked around, utterly and completely gobsmacked to find himself in some other room. At the edge of his big bed, his trunk was kept. It must contain his clothes.

Where is daddy?

Scorpius felt his eyes well but shook his head to get rid of stupid tears. Their was no time to cry. He had to find daddy. Daddy was not never late. He always woke Scorpius and tickled him and cuddled him and then gave him a bath and then fed him his breakfast.

His lips curled behind his teeth with a strange new feeling. He wondered if this was anger. Something was definitely wrong. The stupid landlord was always threatening daddy. He had never felt anger, not even when bloody Potter would give stupid roses, candies or chocolates to him or when he would pour a bucket of water on his head. Honestly. Was Scorpius a girl? Roses, chocolates.

Stupid Bloody Potter and his stupid green eyes.

He shook his head out of his thoughts and tried to crawl out of his bed. He was still small but he could look intimidating when he wanted. He walked towards the edge of the bed and tried to open the trunk with his small hands. Having accomplished the task, he picked up his black jeans and white shirt and long silver robes. He had deliberately purchased this pair. Yule was approaching and they had a party at school. He had wanted to scare bloody potter away. But it would serve the purpose of scaring his captors off, these stupid captors who had taken him away from daddy and put him in this big stupid room.

After wearing his dress, he walked in front of the mirror and looked himself over. Why was his face always so bloody soft? He rearranged his features in a fierce scowl and stomped out of the room.

XXXX

Lucius was having breakfast Narcissa at the table, waiting for the moment when either of them voiced the need to wake their grandson. Draco had left Scorpius in their care. Even after Lucius's apologies and Narcissa's incessant requests, he had not accepted their invitation to live in Malfoy Manor. He was Lucius's heir and would inherit everything. Lucius had committed a big mistake when he had insulted his son for being attracted to men. Draco had left with Scorpius and had tried to attain a degree but Lucius's past status as a death eater won't get him accepted anywhere. He was working as a trainee under his godfather Severus. Severus would have retired long ago. He was working at the school only so that he could save the job for Draco, in case the circumstances change in the near future.

"Where is Da- father?" A small voice demanded. It was obvious that it was an attempt to scare them but the voice too adorable for that. He turned towards his grandson and caught Narcissa swooning and he opened his mouth and then closed it. Scorpius was standing in long robes that reached the floor, black jeans and white shirt in front of them with crossed arms. He was trying to scowl so as to intimidate them. Of course he was unsuccessful. This was not the first time they were witnessing such a thing. Draco had scowled in a similar way when he was small and Lucius regretted his actions more then anything now.

"Where is daddy?" Scorpius was glaring at them fiercely and Narcissa had her head in her hands. He could see a faint tremble of Scorpius's lower lip. How could he tell a five year old boy that his father had left because he did not have money to raise his son. Lucius swallowed and opened his mouth to speak and closed it again because a tear slid down Scorpius's left eye and he could not bear to see his grandson cry. He had been enough of a reason of his son's troubles. All of this was his mistake and he did not know how to correct it. Draco had too much pride. He would never accept Lucius's invitation.

That was when he noticed something. The glass vase kept on the side table was shaking and Scorpius whimpered a little. The vase broke and the pieces scattered everywhere. He jumped and tried to shield his grandson's struggling body.

"Daddy. D- Da- Daddy." Now Scorpius was crying and Lucius tried to reason with the boy "Scorpius. Do not cry please."

In the past, he would have muttered that Malfoys do not cry, not even when they are five year old but his wife's glaring eyes warned him to prevent such words from slipping from his mouth. He nodded and moved aside when his wife knelt on her feet and hugged his grandson's small body tightly. Envy coursed throughout his body when Scorpius hugged her back. Scorpius had never been in the Manor. Draco had asked him but the child had refused, saying that he would not go anywhere without daddy. Nanna and grandpa could just visit him at his home.

He was obviously a very intelligent boy and had understood his father's reluctance to talk to Lucius and had asked him bluntly to come only when daddy is at work because he can't let daddy be sad.

He closed his eyes when the child hugged his grandmother tightly and started crying on her shoulders. Honestly, he was only five year old.

Lucius remembered Draco's childhood when he had scolded Draco for crying and regretted his actions for the umpteenth time. He had been so cold hearted. Of course Draco was reluctant to leave him alone with Scorpius. Lucius's harshness had made Draco a complicated child and he wanted Scorpius to be happy. He did not trust that Lucius had really changed and Lucius had not really proven anything so he had only himself to blame.

XXXX

"Nanna, where is daddy?" Scorpius asked Nanna. Last thing he remembered was going to sleep as nanna sung a lullaby to him. Normally, daddy would read him a story but nanna had a beautiful voice so he would request her to sing him a lullaby sometimes. He loved Nanna and it was not like he hated Grandpa. He just did not understand some things.

For example, why grandpa was standing stiffly as if he wanted to hug him but was not even moving or why he looked sorry whenever he looked at daddy.

"He has left, Scorpius. He-" Nanna whispered, her hands clutching his waist tightly and finally the panic seeped inside his mind.

"But he can't leave. I- Daddy. I need daddy." Scorpius turned his eyes towards his grandpa hatefully and stomped on his little legs towards him.

"Where is daddy. I know it's your fault. You have stolen me. You are evil. Potter was right. I should have let him prattle on and on." He started hitting grandpa's legs and grandpa knelt in front of his. He continued hitting his grandpa's chest now "I hate you. Daddy. Dadd-ddy." He hiccupped and was not ashamed of crying at all. Honestly, he was small. He could cry if he wanted. He glared at Grandpa who was looking at him now.

Nanna reached his shoulder and he shoved it away rudely.

"I am sorry Scorpius but daddy does not have money to pay your school fees and rent. His landlords asked him to leave and he had nowhere to take you. He wants you to have education Scorpius even if it is without him." Grandpa spoke softly and he crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Where is he?" Scorpius spoke and Grandpa shook his head "He did not tell us.". His eyes were sad and Scorpius looked at him with horror in his eyes "Daddy has not eaten anything. You let daddy leave." Tears slid from his eyes when he imagined his daddy lying on some street in cold because the landlord had asked him to leave and glared at his grandpa "You are a horrible fa-father."

"I- I want daddy. Daddy said that magic gives us everything we want and I want daddy. Magic will give me daddy. My daddy is good and you are a horrible daddy. I hate you. You let him leave alone in cold and hungry." Having said this, he closed his eyes and concentrated on his daddy's warm arms and laughter and eyes full of pride for him when he drew a portrait of daddy and begged magic to take him to daddy.

Before vanishing, he peeked at his grandpa. To his shock, grandpa's eyes were wet. He had never seen his grandpa weep. Tears had not fallen but it seemed that grandpa was controlling them. He did not have any time to feel guilt because in the next moment, he vanished.

XXXX

Lucius stared at the place his grandson had just stood and reprimanded him for letting Draco leave. No one but his own father had ever admonished Lucius and it was utterly shocking to see such courage in Scorpius. Draco had never raised his voice in front of him.

His sadness turned into horror when Scorpius vanished in front of him.

"Sweet Merlin, Lucius, accidental magic. He has apparated." Narcissa breathed, her hands on her mouth, looking shocked and terrified.

"I-" Lucius started, only to be interrupted by his wife "It's all your fault. You should never have thrown Draco out just because he was gay. You said hateful words and expected him to accept your apologies just because you are his father and perhaps Scorpius is right about you even though Draco would never let anyone say such words against you. If something happens to my son and grandson, you will regret it. I will hurt you. I promise."

"I am sorry." Lucius whispered but Narcissa shook him off with a few terrified words that exited her trembling lips "Never mind. I must contact Severus. Perhaps they are with him."

She hurried towards the floo and Lucius followed his wife silently. She was not wrong. She was never wrong, not when she had asked her to stay away from death eaters or discouraged him to become one or when she had forced Draco to run away because Lucius was making a mistake by making him a death eater. At least Draco had been smart enough and had ran off. Lucius had always been a fool. He should have stopped Draco. Narcissa had asked him to request him but his stupid pride had intervened.

Merlin only knew, where his son and grandson were now.

XXXX

 _Please review._


	2. Chapter 2 Find him, Daddy

_**Chapter-2**_

 ** _Find him, Daddy_**

Severus Snape was sipping his morning tea in his quarters peacefully when his floo chimed.

He tried to ignore it so that Sirius would attend the stupid floo call. Who would disturb him early in the morning? Draco was about to come and he had a new assignment for his godson today.

TRING

TRING

"Black. Attend the bloody call." He snapped loudly and Black replied back "Bathing."

Severus glared at nothing in particular and floo chimed again TRING TRING. He grunted irritated "All right. ALL RIGHT. I am coming."

He was surprised to see Narcissa on the other side once he removed the wards. She looked worried. He frowned.

"It's early. You know I-"He said in an irritated tone and Narcissa frowned "I know. I know. But this is urgent. Where is Sirius?"

Severus narrowed his eyes "What does Sirius have to do with it?"

"I won't tell you anything without him near you." Narcissa replied in a very firm voice and he frowned "What do you mean? What is wrong and will you please stop talking in riddles."

"Not saying anything without my cousin around." Narcissa replied blankly and he heard Lucius's defeated voice from behind "Tell him Cissa. Black won't be able to stop him this time. I am prepared."

"Well, I am not so will you please shut up?" She snapped at her husband and he snapped back at her "Will you hurry up? I have classes."

"Not without cousin Sirius." She repeated again and he was annoyed beyond any measure now "He is bathing. You know he wakes up late. Why did you call so early if you wanted his attendance?"

"Hey. Hey. Calm down, dear husband. I am ready." Sirius's voice reached his ears and a moment later warm and familiar arms encircled around his waist, draining his anger completely.

"He is here now. Spit it out." He snapped at the infuriating blonde woman in front of him.

"It is about Draco. Yesterday night, he returned and I was about to leave but he stopped me. He told me that the landlord is asking for rent and he does not have any money. Scorpius's school headm- principal. They call him principal. Well, he is asking for fees and he does not have any money. He said that he will leave and will leave Scorpius in our care. Obviously, I called Lucius. Fat lot of good it did. He did not insist enough and Draco left, leaving Scorpius with us. Then, in the morning, Scorpius was so afraid for Draco. He just closed his eyes and apparated." She was babbling and Sirius interrupted her "How can a five year old apparate?"

"Accidental magic, Black. You are so stupid-"Lucius snapped and Severus's fury flared. He shouted at him "Don't you dare shout at him, Lucius. Bloody useless man. You should have adopted your business instead of giving birth to Draco. It's not like you needed a son. I AM WARNING YOU. IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO THEM AT ALL, I WILL BLOODY ANNIHILATE YOU. You know what, I am coming through."

"Get lost, Malfoy. We will see what we can do. I can only stop him so much. Couldn't you have just given up your pride and asked him to stay. It's your fault that this happened at all. He is a nice young man and he does not even have the dark mark. He is suffering because of you. You don't even deserve a son like him." Sirius tightened his arms around Severus and Severus struggled, glaring at Lucius who was looking at him beside Narcissa through the floo.

"Come on Lucius." Narcissa mumbled "You will try to search-"

"That goes beyond saying, woman. He is my godson." Severus said and Sirius continued "And my nephew. Don't worry. We will ask our sources to keep an eye and I will inform you when we find them. I will force him to stay with us, if only for Scorpius."

"Thank you." Narcissa replied and she was truly very worried. Severus could see that but it did absolutely nothing to put a halt to his rapidly increasing rage.

"We must tell Harry. Perhaps he is in touch with Draco's old classmates." Sirius said thoughtfully and Severus snapped at him, pulling out of the wizard's arms and crossing his arms "He will never help Draco. He hates him with a passion."

"You thought I hated you but I didn't, did I?" Sirius buried his hands in his pockets and looked at him with a grin.

Severus merely shook his head exasperatedly and sighed "Honestly, I will never understand him."

"You said that about me too." Sirius sang and Severus turned around to hide his smile and shook his head "Come on. Let us meet your godson." Sirius merely chuckled.

XXXX

Albus Severus Potter was one angry wizard. He paced in front of the main entrance of his school waiting for Malfoy.

"You are going to dig hole in the ground if you keep on pacing like that, Al." James muttered and settled on the grass nearby. Albus glared at him and continued pacing. Malfoy was never late. Why would he be late today, of all days? Albus had baked biscuits with dad for him. He had baked them especially for the stupid blonde. He pouted and looked at the door with a fierce longing.

"He is late. Why is he late?" Albus spoke petulantly.

James snickered and Albus spun around and glared at his brother that just earned him a chuckle "You are so bloody adorable, Al." James said and pulled his cheeks.

Albus's cheeks felt warm and he glared at his elder brother and then decided to change the tactics. He pouted cutely and looked at him with impossibly huge green eyes "James, I want to talk to Aunt Narcissa. She will know why he is late."

"He is probably off on some holiday with his dad."

But Albus knew that it couldn't be true. Daddy was always ranting about how Draco Malfoy teased him daily. "His daddy never takes a leave. Please. Pretty please." He looked at his brother with his very huge and round green eyes and a very adorable face. James chuckled and ruffled his hair "Alright kiddo. Come on. Let us use the telephone at the reception."

"Who do you wish to call, Mr. And Mr. Potter?" The receptionist asked and smiled at Albus. Albus smiled back. Old ladies were always smiling at him, pulling his cheeks and kissing his nose.

He never understood why Malfoy always scowled at him and smiled when he thought Albus was not looking. Stupid Malfoy and his stupid stupid smile.

"Here it is, kids. I have dialled the number for you."

"Hello, Aunty Cissa. I am Albus Severus Potter." Albus whispered and James snickered. He scowled at his brother. What was he supposed to say?

"Aunty Cissa. Scorpius has not arrived at school yet. Why is he late, Aunty Cissa. I baked biscuits with daddy for him. They are chocolate and have a little topping of strawberry. Daddy, James and Lily say that they are very tasty." Albus said and waited for Aunty Cissa to reply. After a strange pause of a few seconds she replied "Scorpius will not come for a few days, Albus. He – he has disappeared somewhere. We are-"Albus did not hear anymore because the phone slipped from his hands and tears started flowing from his eyes.

"Albus. Al. What happened? Is Malfoy all right?" James knelt and held his shoulders. He shook his head and tears started streaming down his eyes. "He- he dis- disappeared. They don't know where." He hiccupped.

James had always spoilt him, so he hugged his brother tightly and begged "Please bring him back. He is a git but I would miss him. Please James."

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. He is fine. Don't worry. I am calling dad."

James said and hung off before turning towards Albus.

"Let's go to dad. He will know what to do. Come on. Um. Could you call our dad for us please? My little brother wants to speak to him." The receptionist nodded worriedly and James continued "Thank you."

XXXX

Harry was doing the most boring task of his life. He was grading assignments of first years, not that he minded grading but most were copied and he did not fancy marking the same thing again and again. He sympathised with Professor Sna- Severus now. He berated himself mentally. Severus was not his professor, had not been for the past seven years.

He held the next assignment. It belonged to Narcy Wood. _Finally._

Narcy Wood was very much like her father in this aspect. Her work was utterly brilliant.

The phone rang just as he started reading the first answer and he scowled at his phone. He had purchased it for his kids. They were at a muggle school. But it was really very annoying when Albus called him to rant about Malfoy's son.

 _Daddy, Malfoy did not take the flowers, or it will be daddy, Malfoy does not like chocolates or Daddy, I poured a bucket of water on him because he was ignoring me and so on._

He was a good father, though, so he heard patiently. James allowed it for a good laugh. He was always chuckling or laughing behind Albus.

Lily also had a very good laugh whenever he recited these occurrences to her. She was only three year old so he left her at home with Molly and took her back after his teaching hours. Ginny had refused to care for kids after their divorce and he loved his kids so he had no problems with it.

"Hello." He whispered softly and was quiet alarmed to hear his son sobbing "What happened, Albus? Did Scorpius hurt you?"

"N- No. Da- da- daddy. Aunty Ci- Cissa said that he has dis- disappeared and won't come to s-school for some days." Albus sobbed.

Abruptly, Albus started crying loudly and he spoke softly but urgently, already on his feet "Wait for five minutes. I am coming, Albus."

"Dad. I am with him. Try not to worry too much." James whispered calmly from the other side even as Albus cried quietly frantically.

"I am coming. Please try to calm him."

"Okay." The answer came and Harry rushed out of Hogwarts to apparate to their school.

 _Bloody Malfoy._ He thought. _Why do you always have to make my life so bloody difficult?_

XXXX

Two hours later, a very red faced Albus was sitting on Harry's lap. He had left James at school to attend the remainder of his classes. Harry had returned to Hogwarts with Albus and was currently in his personal quarters, having cancelled his class with second years in favour of comforting his son.

"Albus, please calm down." Harry stroked his hair, kissed his wet cheeks but Albus won't stop crying. Tears trickled down his cheeks and he shook his head murmuring "Sc- Scorpius." He hiccupped and continued "Find him da-daddy."

"Where are those biscuits we baked, Al." Harry asked thoughtfully and Albus placed his head on Harry's shoulders after hugging his waist.

"In my bag. Why? They are for Malfoy. You can't eat them." He said crossly and Harry felt his lips twitching upwards in an amused smile at his son's tone. His son noticed his smiled and became crosser. "We can't. We baked it for Malfoy. I am sure he will like them. They are a gift. We can't eat them."

"I was thinking of owling them to him. Merlin only knows if they have even eaten something." Harry mumbled and felt Albus squirm out of his grasp with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"Oh Daddy. I love you so much. I will bring them and then we will owl them to Malfoy. Can I, um write a letter to him though. How will he know that I have sent them?" Albus mumbled thoughtfully and this time Harry couldn't prevent his chuckles.

"Of course Albus. Both of us will write the letters. Okay?" He asked and received a tight hug from Albus in response.

"I am going to bring them." Albus replied excitedly and pulled back to run away to bring the biscuits in question.

Harry shook his head smiled, amused at his son's behaviour towards Scorpius Malfoy.

XXXX

 ** _Please review_**


	3. Chapter 3 Home Made Biscuits

**_Chapter-3_**

 ** _Home Made Biscuits_**

Draco had woken up at around 5 A.M., not that he had really slept well in the first place. He had huddled against a tree trunk and curled upon himself though it had done nothing decrease his shivers. He found himself missing his son. This was the time he generally woke Scorpius up. Suddenly, he heard a POP and blinked when his son appeared in front of his eyes from nowhere.

He concluded that he had gone barmy from cold because how could Scorpius stand in front of him, his little hands wiping tears from his eyes as he ran towards Draco. Only when he opened his arms and Scorpius fell in them, did he realize that his son was in fact present there and was sobbing frantically, his small arms wrapping around his body and his long cloak falling on Draco's legs.

"Sc-Scorpius. Wh-What ha-happened? How did you appear out of nowhere like this?" Draco asked and his teeth clattered from cold. Scorpius looked at him with wet eyes and he kissed him beneath both eyes before wiping his tears away.

Scorpius's lower lip jutted out before he whispered softly "You did not wake me up and I asked grandpa and grandmum about you and they told me that you had left. Why did you leave me?" And then Scorpius started crying abruptly. His son was not really a fussy or an over sentimental baby. He rarely ever cried. He kissed Scorpius's little nose and hugged him tightly "I am so-so-sorry. I had no mo-mo-money. You must go ba-ba-back."

Scorpius's sobs stopped and he pulled back, wide eyed "You are cold. I wore my cloak. You can tra- tran- trangure- sorry I don't know what it was."

Draco chuckled when Scorpius pouted adorably "transfigure."

"Yes. You can transfigure it into a blanket and we will wrap it around us." Although, he was just four, Scorpius spoke in such a mature way sometimes that Draco could just stare at him in astonishment.

"Daddy. You are shivering. Please transfigure quickly. It's so cold. You will catch fever." Scorpius nudged his chest when Draco kept on staring at him. Draco shook his head and took out his wand to transfigure the cloak. Scorpius stood up and took his cloak off before burrowing in his lap again.

The cloak brought warmth and Draco closed his eyes to enjoy it. His arms were wrapped around Scorpius who had gone to sleep again. He placed his head on Scorpius's and felt love for his son. He really loved Scorpius so very much and was indeed lucky to have such a thoughtful son.

"Scorpius, how did you arrive here?" He asked and did not expect a reply. Scorpius was sleeping. So he was very surprised when Scorpius's sleepy eyes peeked from the blanket and he whispered "I closed my eyes and thought about you and wished to reach you. Goodnight daddy. I am sleeping now."

Draco chuckled and kissed his head before muttering "its morning, not night, you know, sleepyhead."

"Have no schoooo-" Scorpius yawned and Draco snickered "school. Sleeping. Night. Sleep daddy. We will worry later."

"Okay. Why do you need to worry though?" Draco asked and Scorpius looked at him crossly or as crossly as he could manage "I am not a baby. You don't need to worry for me by yourself."

Draco stared at his son in astonishment for the second time and Scorpius burrowed in his chest covering his little body with his blanket. "Love you."

"Love you too." Draco replied back and smiled when Scorpius's voice reached him "Sleep daddy."

"Hmmmm." Draco found himself slipping in slumber against his wish and placed his cheeks on Scorpius's head, his back resting against the tree trunk.

XXXX

When Draco woke up for the second time, he realized that his son was sleeping on his chest. He blinked his eyes and yawned. He could not really go to Hogwarts in this attire. He looked a complete mess.

"Scorpius, wake up." He muttered and poked his son's ribs.

"Lemme sleep, daddy." Scorpius slurred and Draco poked him yet again "Wake up Scorp. Come on."

An owl hooted from somewhere and he turned to look at it. It was Potter's owl and Draco mumbled, stroking Scorpius's hair gently "Scorpius, Potter's owl has arrived with something. I bet it is for you. I think your Albus is worried that you missed the school." Scorpius punched his stomach lightly and yawned "Albus Potter is always annoying me daddy. He insists that I call him by his first name because he loves me." Draco started chuckling as the owl landed in front of him. "Don't laugh daddy. He is really annoying."

"I am sure he is." Draco mumbled and pet the owl before taking the box and letters from it. "I wonder what it is."

"Open it. Open it daddy." Scorpius murmured excitedly and Draco removed the wrapping. The box revealed home made biscuits when he opened it and Draco looked in confusion.

"Daddy read the letters. What do they say." Scorpius squealed excitedly and he opened the first letter. The messy handwriting belonged to Potter but it was obvious that it was from his son.

Dear Scorpius,

I am sending the biscuits I baked with daddy for you. I missed you. Why did you not tell me that you are running away? I would have come with you. I was so worried.

Come back soon. Miss you lots.

Love,

Albus Severus potter.

P.S. Don't forget to share them with your daddy.

Draco spent the following five minutes laughing at his son's expression as he stared at his half eaten biscuit. Their was a red tinge in his cheeks and he glared at him. Draco laughed hard and Scorpius kicked his foot lightly "Don't laugh at me. He is always doing these weird things. Why is he so stupid daddy?"

"He is not stupid. He is a nice boy." Draco whispered as he opened the second letter, a biscuit in his hands. Scorpius busied himself in eating the biscuits and looking around him. The second letter was addressed to him by Harry Potter.

Malfoy,

You are the most annoying git I have ever been unfortunate to meet. Bring your arse back over here. Severus and others are worried sick about you and my son won't let me live in peace unless he has Scorpius in front of him. He has declared that he won't go to school unless Scorpius returns.

I am not really concerned about you. For all I care, go to ruddy hell but my son does and so do Severus and Sirius so you will return immediately.

Do not force me to start a search for you. I do not have time or energy to spare for you.

Bloody irritating git.

GET UP AND GET GOING NOW.

With much anger,

Harry James Potter

Draco stared at the letter and read it atleast thrice. He was absolutely fuming by the second time and would have cursed loud, had it not been for his son's presence beside him. Scorpius had finished his biscuits and with a jerk he stood up.

"What happened daddy?" Scorpius asked and he stroked his head softly "We are going back."

"Where?" Came the question and he answered "Hogwarts."

XXXX

There was a reason behind his rude letter to Malfoy. Harry knew that Malfoy would never return if Harry expressed his pity towards him, not that he pitied Malfoy at all. Malfoy was a git, albeit a talented one. What he lacked was motivation.

Harry knew the key to motivate Malfoy. He did not know why he wanted to motivate the man at all, seeing that no-one annoyed Harry as much as Malfoy did and now Albus had his heart set on Malfoy's son. How can he deny Albus.

Thus, the rudely written letter.

He had returned to his class room with Albus after the second years had left and Albus had stopped crying and was sitting with him, grading some papers as Albus played with some blocks "When will they come, daddy?" Albus asked and he ruffled his hair grinning "In about half an hour, I am sure."

"Why are you sure?" Albus looked at him suspiciously, or as suspiciously as he could manage and Harry winked at him "Just wait and watch.".

XXXX

Please review. I am really waiting for your reviews... :) :) :) :) Do tell me what do you think.


End file.
